


黑与白 13

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	黑与白 13

进了屋里后，门都还没关上，Ngern就摸黑着找到了August的唇，准确的吻了上去。

"唔..Ngern..你.."August把手抵在Ngern的肩膀旁，使出全力推着他，奈何他这小身板不是那个平时有去健身的家伙的对手，不管他怎么推都推不动，最后索性选择放弃，任由这个人带领着自己。

Ngern见August又推着的手臂渐渐的变成环抱自己颈项的手臂，嘴角勾起一抹笑容，又继续地深吻着他。等到Ngern把他的嘴唇吻肿了之后，他才满意的放过了他的嘴，一路延下攻领着另一个地方，他那敏感的颈。不停地轻咬着、吸吮着August的锁骨，贪婪的舔弄着，在那迷人的锁骨中流连忘返，直到弄出了属于自己的印记，  
Ngern才肯放开已布满红红点点的脖子。

"Ngern..你别..那么急..嗯.."August注意到家中的灯都还没开，Ngern已经把自己来回摸了一遍，还真是有点猴急。偏偏自己也受不住他给的种种刺激，在他到处在他身上摸索的时候，腿已经快软了，手要扶着Ngern才能勉强的站起来。

对于August的话，Ngern不加以理会，自顾自的享受着黑暗多带来的感官刺激，这时候不知谁触碰到了开关，把客厅的灯开了，但是这是浪漫的橘黄色，不是平常的大白灯，这把两人衬托得更为性感。Ngern看着August迷离的眼神，显得他眼里的渴望，心头一紧，把手伸到了下面，握住了他的下身。

"哈..嗯啊..唔..Ngern..."他不停的搓揉着August的下身，时而旋转，时而按压，让他只能发出一阵阵的呻吟，胸口大波的起伏着，呼吸更是变得急促起来。Ngern隔着裤子不停地挑逗着August的性器，索性把它的裤子给脱了下来，隔着内裤把玩着他那两颗囊袋，让August惊叫连连。

"宝贝，你好香。"Ngern转而舔向他的耳后，温热的气息打在他的颈部，瞬间August觉得又痒又热。Ngern不停的慢慢拉着August到达客厅，往沙发上坐下，再次亲吻上他的嘴，慢慢的啃咬着。轻轻的放下他，自己也非常快速的除去了自己身上的隐蔽物，连带August的衣服也解开了丢在一旁，剩下身下的那条内裤。

"嗯..哈啊..唔..呃哼.."August被Ngern挑逗的嘴里完全发不出一句完整的句子，只能不停地以呻吟表示自己的感觉。手趁机攀上了他的背，紧紧的抱着他，深怕会从沙发上掉下去。"宝贝，今天我们在客厅做吧。"Ngern一边把玩着他的乳头，一边靠近他的耳边问。

听到这话的August脸一下子的羞红了，虽然他很怕会掉下去，但是他难得要求，"嗯..随..随便你.."说完便主动献上自己的唇，与他的唇交缠着。Ngern也回应他的吻，不知不觉已经将手伸到他的股缝，轻轻的揉着、按压着。

吻到一半，August突然推开Ngern，用手抹了抹嘴角留下来的银丝，用一种不知什么意思的眼神望着Ngern。"那个..呃..润滑剂..我买了..在柜子.."他用极其害羞的语气把话说玩，原以为Ngern会跑向房间去拿，但是他还杵在那儿不动，眼睛离都不离的望着他。

"你..在看..看什么啦!!"August恼羞成怒，冲着Ngern就是一句。

"宝贝，你怎么那么可爱，还没到那个地步，别那么急。"Ngern看着这样的他，可爱极了，幸好当时没让他跑了。

"你!!明明是你急.."August咬了咬下唇，看得Ngern又是觉得性感。

扒开他的内裤，Ngern一口含住了他那翘的老高的炽热，慢慢的吞吐着，用舌头描画着茎身，用牙齿轻咬着它。这时的August已经化作一滩水，手指伸进Ngern的发丝里，闭着眼睛享受着他的服务。Ngern感觉到那炽热在自己的嘴里又肿大了一圈，心里一喜，大力的吸了一下，差点让August缴了枪。

随后，Ngern吐出那根炽热，改为用手帮他，又慢转快的撸动，再次让August感觉到自己在天堂，额头也渗出了汗。不消一会儿，August便释放在Ngern的手里，那白液被Ngern用纸巾抹掉了。August软软的躺在沙发上，不停的喘着粗气，还没从刚刚那个释放中缓过来。

條地，Ngern抱起August往房间走去，August还好奇不是在客厅么，怎么回房了。

"Ngern..你不是要在客厅吗?"August抬头便对上Ngern的眼。

"那里太小了，我怕伤着你。"俯下身子，把自己压在August上方，又开始了动作。

Ngern从柜子里拿出了润滑剂，"宝贝，这东西怎么来的，你自己买的吗?"

August看见Ngern手拿着润滑剂一晃一晃的摇在他面前，"我..嗯，那天去买的.."他买的时候真是羞到家了，但是又想着下次可能会用到，所以没办法，硬着头皮也买了。

挤了一些在手上，Ngern就探向后面那小穴，在周围和穴外按摩着，想让他先适应适应，展现出了巨大的耐心。看见August的表情渐渐转为享受，他伸进了一根手指，继而第二根和第三根，慢慢的转动，按压每一处敏感的内壁，将手指抽动着。

"嗯..哼嗯..啊..唔..."August发出呻吟声，Ngern随后将手指退出，换上自己的巨大，在他身体里抽插着。起先是慢慢的抽动着，后来频率越来越大，让August受不了刺激，大力的抓着Ngern的手。

"哈嗯...嗯..Ngern..慢..慢点..."实在是受不了，August开口要求Ngern慢一点，但是Ngern哪里听到，只是一昧的加快速度，想让他射出来，也让自己得以解放。不停地往那敏感点直撞击，终于在Ngern撞了几下之后，August射在了彼此的腹部，自己则射在他的体内。

正当Ngern躺在一旁休息的时候，August突然翻身将他压在身下，坐在他的腹部上，低下头含住他的乳头，学着刚刚Ngern给自己服务时的方法，一下一下地舔弄着。虽然Ngern对于这举动惊吓到，但还是选择享受着，毕竟他不常这样做。

August一路延下，到达那根刚刚在自己体内撞击的巨大，让自己欲仙欲死的那根分身，一口便含住了它，用自己仅限的知识，努力让Ngern感到兴奋。他感到那性器的顶端冒出了一些体液，他知道自己成功了，便再卖力地舔着，一深一浅地吞吐着它，直到他射在了自己的嘴里。

Ngern抽了纸巾想让August吐出来，对上他的眼神，August毫无犹豫的咽了下去。Ngern吻上他的嘴，舌头伸进他的嘴里时还感觉到那股腥味，皱了皱眉头。

"August，下次你不能再把那脏东西吞下去，听见没有?"Ngern强烈要求，因为他听说咽了那些东西对健康不好，而且如果留在体内的话，会闹肚子。

"好啦，听你的。"见到如此生气的Ngern，想这也是关心自己，便答应他下次不再这样做。

"宝贝，"Ngern向前抱着他，"我们..下次做些特别的吧?"用试探的语气问他。

"特别的什么?"单纯的他还真的是不懂。

"特别的体位，嗯?"Ngern又在灌迷汤了。

"什么...特别的..体位..我.."听到这样，August的脸又羞红了。

"比如..你在上面骑着我.."

"这!!这不是要我自己动!!"这种什么体位，还要自己动?!

"哈哈哈!!好啦，这个我们下次讨论，现在先到浴室把那东西掏出来，不然闹肚子了我心疼。"Ngern哈哈大笑，抱起August就往浴室去了。

整理好的两人从浴室出来后，累的趴在了床上，一觉天明。


End file.
